


Dark Side of the Moon

by sexysiren1981



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysiren1981/pseuds/sexysiren1981
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Dark Side of the Moon

Authors note; this is unbeta'd. It's a one shot and will not be continued. It's a tiny bit dark and this is a Jasper/Bella story.

.

.

.

I want his wicked, I want his evil.

He is death.

His charm lies in the aura of danger that surrounds him, i know that he is my enemy and I am his prey.

I want him in ways I shouldn't even dream of, because he is forbidden to me.

He would kill me as easily as I would snap a small twig, it would be quick, maybe painless, that was if he was being merciful.

If he were not, I'd die in agony, tortured by nails dug deep, ripping flesh from bone and teeth shredding my skin as easily as fine silk.

I should be terrified, and yet I am nothing but excited.

My blood tempted him, I knew it as surely as I took my next breath.

I was Edwards singer, but I believed that my blood held some special draw for him too.

I had found him looking at my body and I was almost certain that when his dark gaze finally found mine, his eyes reflected his desires and they were very human in their needs.

He never came near me, always hanging about at the edges of our little family get togethers, barely visible, although, I always know exactly where he is.

I find myself moving with him in a strange, silent dance. My body must always be aligned with his, otherwise I'm not comfortable. I'm the strange alien planet orbiting its dark moon; I'm lost without his presence.

I'm thankful that Edward cannot read my mind, for my obsession with his brother would be taken none too lightly, I'm sure.

Jasper.

His name crossed my mind at least a thousands times each day and each time it did I felt a thrill of excitement grip my belly and flutter through my chest.

He watched me when he knew no one else would notice, his level stare as heavy as an actual touch.

Fathomless dark burgundy studied my expressions, tasting my emotions with his extraordinary gift.

His eyes had never become the same colour as the rest of the family, having spent centuries dining on human, they would never be the amber of a 'good' vampire.

Strangely enough, I liked that about him.

It was honest.

He didn't hide his monster, it was there - plain for all to see. He was decidedly unapologetic about who he was and what he'd done.

He had recently started trying to please Alice less than he had, refusing to wear the clothes she picked out for him and wearing the stuff I imagined he'd always worn. Usually a ratty band t-shirt, well worn jeans and cowboy boots. He possessed the bad boy surfer vibe which women wrote books about, but he was as mesmerising as he was deadly.

He was the odd man out of this perfect the family circle.

Each one of the Cullens was neat, tidy, orderly. Like they were all from the vampire edition of Stretford wives. Jasper was flawed, his hair was always a mess, it's chin length blond strands were always in his eyes. Jasper often drew his hand through it, it push it out of his eyes, a slow, unhurried gesture of total ease. He often wore clothes with holes in them, his boots were scuffed and often dirty. There was something about him that was almost feral, dark and wild.

I silently absorbed all these things about him and stored them away in my heart.

To me he was perfect.

But Edward was my life, my love, my happily ever after, or so I'd been telling myself.

But Jasper was my sole focus.

This couldn't end well, even I knew that.

But I found that I couldn't subdue my interest nor could I pretend like it didn't exist.

.

.

.

And then there was the day that it all changed. An innocent baseball game, thunder rolling overhead. Nomads, coming to meet us for a 'friendly' game and their leader scenting me on the breeze, Edward trying to shield me, to spirit me away. It all happened so fast I could barely keep up with it.

Suddenly Jasper was there, he didn't hesitate, he fought all three of the nomads with speeds so swift I couldn't see it all. It ended with two vampires beheaded and the third, a woman hanging stunned in Jaspers hands, I stood frozen behind Edward, my eyes fixed onto Jaspers face, he paused for a nanosecond, his red gaze locked with mine as a tiny smirk touching his lips. He bit into the vampires neck savagely, a growl resonating deep within his chest and then he severed her head completely in one swift, decisive move, his eyes never leaving mine.

He tossed the head onto the ground and nodded to me in silent salute, as Emmett and Alice went to help him burn the pieces. Edward dragged me away then and took me home to Charlie, while they all sorted out the "mess" Jasper had caused.

He had saved me.

Because it was clear to me, if not to the others, that he had done all of that for me.

The Cullens were convinced that Jasper had acted out of his own desire for a battle, war was in his blood they said.

He was a trained killer, a fighter who had decimated armies of humans and vampires alike.

I eves dropped shamelessly as they spoke, fascinated beyond words by this glimpse into his past.

They had tried to 'help' him overcome his terrible past, they were convinced that they had succeeded - that was, until the meadow when he had killed three vampires to protect me.

Jasper was nonchalant about it all, mostly silent, as they debated his actions. He sat totally at ease on the stairs, one boot foot resting on the railing, his gaze impassive as he used a savage looking knife to whittle away at a peace of wood.

"Why did you do it, Jasper? I had it under control. You've caused unnecessary danger to us all...if there are more members in their coven, they'll come for us." Edward said angrily.

Jasper quirked a brow at his brother, "I did what need to be done, which is more than you did and if more come they will be easily dealt with. You were going to run, that vampire was a tracker, he would have hunted her," he gestured towards me with his knife. "And the entire family would have been put in danger for no good reason."

"So you acted out of a sense of duty to our family?" Carlisle asked, hopefully.

Jasper showed no visible reaction, "Think what you like." He suggested, his tone bored.

Alice went to him slowly, almost warily. "Of course he acted for the family! There was never any doubt in my mind. He was just protecting Bella, for Edward."

Jasper eyed her with amusement, "If you think that, you truly never knew me." He stated dryly.

Alice lifted her chin in a defiant gesture. "I do know you, except your not behaving like yourself right now."

"Maybe I'm finally behaving like myself, did you ever think of that?" Jasper asked her, his tone hard, cold. ""Maybe I'm tired of playing pretend."

"Pretend?" Alice gasped, in a totally human way, "But this hasn't been a pretence! What we have here is real."

"Maybe to you it was real, but to me it's never been anything other than camouflage." He stated, continuously whittling away at the wood he still held.

Esme stepped in then, her eyes on me. "Let's not do this now, with Bella here. Jasper, son, you don't mean that..."

"Oh I do." Jasper said softly. "And doing this here and now is actually the perfect time - with Bella here."

He rarely said my name, and the sound of his smooth, deep voice saying it now caused a thrill to shoot through me, my eyes fixed onto his face. I was instantly eager and excited, like puppy begging at its masters heel. I wanted his attention and approval like I wanted my next breath.

Why did he want me here now?

A ridiculous hope sprung to life inside of me - maybe he felt this intense attraction too.

I dared not voice my feelings out loud but I felt them deeply and Jaspers ruby red eyes flicked up to mine briefly.

Of course he knew what I was feeling.

I felt heat in my face and knew that I was blushing.

"Why would you want Bella here for this?" Edward enquired his tone even more sullen.

Jasper set aside his piece of wood and stood up in one super fast, fluid motion, his knife still in hand.

He tucked it into his boot and smiled at Edward.

It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Tell him, Bella. Or I will." He demanded not looking at me.

Shocked, I stared at him, was he insane?

Could vampires snap and lose their minds?

"I...I don't know what you mean?" I said at last, my voice husky from misuse, I'd been silent for the better part of an hour while they'd all deliberated.

Jasper walked towards me then, the first time he had ever deliberately come close to me.

My senses went wild, excitement and fear doing war within me.

What did he want from me?

He stopped a scant inch away from me, his face just above mine, his icy breath wafting across my forehead making the tendrils of hair there dance erratically. I breathed him in hungrily.

Edward growled, "Get away from her!" He tried to shove Jasper away but suddenly Edward was gone.

Jasper threw him across the room into the bookcase twenty feet away, Edward landed awkwardly, and remained down. I stared in shock before trying to go to him, Jasper stopped me, his hands gripping the tops of my arms.

Edward looked stunned, unable to move. "You!" I accused, looking up at Jasper, "You're doing something to him!"

"It's for his own safety, I have no desire to kill him, but I will if he interferes with you again."

I looked away, unable to meet this vampire's intense gaze.

"Look at me, Bella." He commanded.

A tingle of awareness ran down my spine and a deep desire was borne deep inside me to please this man at all costs.

The sound of my name on his lips...oh God...it was too much...it was everything.

I slowly raised my gaze to his, a glow of approval resonating in my chest as I obeyed him.

He was doing this, he was playing with my emotions.

Damn him.

"Jasper! What are you doing with Edwards mate?" Carlisle demanded, his voice careful and yet accusing at the same time.

Jasper released me and pushed me behind him, as though he were protecting me.

"No, Carlisle, Bella is not Edwards mate." He said slowly, drawing the words out with a definite southern twang. "She is my mate."

I felt elation fly swiftly through my entire body, Jaspers mate!

That explained so much!

It didn't cross my mind to doubt him.

The connection to him that I felt was soul deep.

"Jasper, you can't do this!" Alice said softly, distraught. "You know what I saw! She was with Edward. You're MY husband...why are you doing this baby..."

"Even a gifted vampire can lie to herself if she didn't like what the possibilities were - right Alice?" Jasper said dryly, sarcasm in every word.

"No..." Alice whispered, brokenly.

"Oh yes," Jasper said scornfully. "You lied to me, to Edward, in fact to the whole family. But I know your secrets, Alice, I know it all. Bella is mine, from the moment I met her I knew. I kept silent, but now the time is right and she will be mine."

"Doesn't Bella have a say?" Esme asked, worried eyes darting towards Bella, her emotions hopeful and fearful.

Jasper smirked at his pseudo mother, "By all means, ask her!" He invited.

I licked my lips, my emotions a chaotic mess, I was terrified and excited all at once, the mixture was intoxicating.

My eyes found Jasper's hesitantly, I wasn't sure what to say.

My instincts told me to claim Jasper as mine, but I didn't want to hurt them.

The man I'd promised forever to, lay twenty feet from me, motionless.

Why didn't I care more?

"Bella?" Esme asked, her voice soothing, calm, with just a hint of caution. "What do you say to all of this? You wouldn't desert your mate...Edward, now would you?"

An inhuman snarl left Jasper and I jumped in shock.

"You will not feed lines to her! She is a grown woman and she can decide for herself!" Jasper ground out, his eyes truly terrifying.

A strange sense of pride filled me at his assurance that I was able to make up my own mind. For too long, everyone had made me feel as though I couldn't take care of myself or make decisions.

Jasper made me feel strong and self assured.

I found a smirk on my lips even though I was quiet sure I wasn't meant to be smiling now, at this crucial moment.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, his tone completely changed. "What do you say? I'm leaving tonight, come with me."

The breath as knocked out of my lungs in shock.

He was leaving, why?

He turned to me, his large hands lifting mine, squeezing them reassuringly.

"My mission is over now. And I must return to my masters. Come with me, please."

Masters? I couldn't imagine anyone being his master.

I swallowed, my heart sprinting wildly within my chest. "Yes, I'll come with you. " I said softly, shyness enveloping me.

It was the only answer I could give. I couldn't let him leave without me.

I heard disapproval in the murmurs around me and a few fake human gasps at my simple answer.

Calm washed over me and assurance, followed swiftly by approval; Jasper.

He was using his gift on me, but somehow I didn't care.

Edward still lay paralysed on the floor, his beauty now dull to me, my attachment to him fading as fast as my loyalty to Jasper was growing.

I wanted him so badly it hurt.

"No, Jasper, you cannot take her!" Carlisle said, as calmly as he could. They all spoke to Jasper with a wariness I'd long since noticed.

I knew he was dangerous, and so did they apparently.

Jasper eyed Carlisle with amusement, "Who is going to stop me? Even if you did manage to perform a miracle and subdue me, the army that would follow such action would destroy your coven."

A look of distaste crossed Carlisle's face, his eyes holding a sadness which tore at my heart strings. "You truly have betrayed us, son, I expected more from you."

Jasper smirked at him his gaze intense, "Firstly I am not your son, I never have been, I simply played a part. I can not betray you, because I was never loyal to you or this family. My masters distrusted your strange way of life, they don't like anything different or new, so I was sent here to find information about you all. My loyalty is to myself, and to those that belong to me." His gaze fell onto me, as if I too were his.

Maybe I was.

Jasper was a spy?

I felt my loyalty to him waver just for a second as I realised that he had played us all.

But then it vanished, my calm certainty returned and I was resolved.

"Who are your masters?" Carlisle demanded, angered by Jaspers casual confession.

Jasper didn't reply, his gaze still fixed onto my face.

"So I. ..we...it was nothing?" Alice asked suddenly, from her position across the room. "All these decades I meant nothing to you? I helped you overcome your monster...it made you into who you are now. How could you?"

"I played along with you Ally, nothing more." Jasper said firmly. "Oh, and Alice?"

She turned away from him then, her back to him. "Yes?"

"I am a monster." Jasper said grimly, with no guilt. "I am not a Cullen, nor am I a Hale! I am Jasper Whitlock, Major in the Southern armies, and number one mercenary for the Volturi empire. I am the type of monster that would give you nightmares, if you could sleep."

We all stared at him in shock; the Volturi?

"Leave!" Esme spat, her outrage radiating from her slender body as she pointed to the door. "And never come back."

"Oh, I intend to leave, Esme." Jasper replied, holding out a hand to me.

A thrill shot through me as I went to him, hypnotised by his ruby gaze.

"You're not taking Bella," Emmett said, choosing that moment to return from wherever he had been. He cracked his knuckles, eyeing Jasper with glee. "I can take you down, brother, don't make me."

Jasper chuckled and then, everything suddenly changed.

I was grabbed and held close by Jasper, my chest against his, ecstasy flooded my every nerve ending as he held me to him, tightly. The feelings I'd had when close to Edward were nothing in comparison to this drowning sensation. His scent was delicious and mouthwateringly good.

I'd never smelt anything so good in my life.

His ran his nose along my jaw and then my neck, stopping where my neck joined my shoulder, inhaling deeply.

I gasped and then cried out as a sharp burning sensation blocked out every other feeling.

Jasper had bitten me.

His teeth cut into my neck with ease, I screamed. I felt wet warmth soak my t-shirt as Jasper drank from me, killing me.

I felt a moment if absolute terror but then I felt him inside me, his emotions fierce and proud, mine! they whispered through my veins.

The fear left me and I stopped screaming, as my arms found his neck and I hung on.

He released my flesh and looked at me, his lips coated in my blood.

He licked at the wound on my neck, sealing his venom inside me.

It burned like he used fire instead of saliva.

I whimpered, unable to speak.

Pain came in waves, washing away any other emotion. I clung to the source of my pain, he was my anchor, even in this storm created by him.

I heard chaos erupt around us and then I was flying.

I felt icy wind blow past me with terrifying speed, cooling my heated skin.

Minutes passed with no lessening of speed and I wondered where he was taking me.

Black shapes flashed by close to my face; trees, a forest.

My limbs felt weighted down, even as I writhed in agony.

My moans were muffled by Jasper's shoulder pressed against my mouth. He didn't let me go until I was placed onto a soft, flat surface which felt like a bed.

I didn't care where I was, the pain was too intense. All my focus was on the act of breathing through the agony. It felt like Jasper had set me on fire, literally every inch of me hurt.

He was changing me, I knew it and yet I was confused.

My body shook violently as it changed, whilst my mind searched for something to keep me from dwelling on the pain itself.

Jasper was there, I could sense his presence inside me. He was experiencing my change with me, feeling every ounce of my pain as if it were his own.

Jasper had not hesitated to make me immortal while Edward had tried to keep me human, why?

Did Jasper love me more? Or did Edward? I made a game out of my debate.

I doubted Jasper loved me at all.

I knew I belonged to him.

I was his possession and now his creation.

I burnt for more time than I cared to recount, days, minutes, seconds blended together in painful clarity.

Then finally it started to concentrate on the centre of my body.

My heart hurt!

My brain was on fire!

My bones cracked and ached, my entire body vibrating violently.

My body reacted as if it had a will of its own, I bowed upwards being dragged by my heart and I let out a scream that hurt my own head.

My heart stuttered, it beat once, twice and then with a final agonisingly slow contraction, it was silent.

The pain was gone.

Elation gripped me, it was finally over!

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and looked for Jasper.

I sat up and found myself in a crouch on top of a messy bed.

The movement had been effortless and natural to my new body.

He sat in the corner of the room watching me with intensity.

"Welcome back Bella." He said, his voice a drawl, with a strong Texan twang.

I tilted my head slightly to one side and drank in the sight of his beauty and his flaws.

Thousands of scars dotted his skin, a clear sign that he was indeed as dangerous as I'd first thought, in ways I hadn't understood until now, when seeing him with my new eyes.

His scent was perfect, it drew me in, I took a greedy gulp of the air carrying his scent and savoured it's essence on my tongue.

Mate.

Mine.

He was mine. I just knew it.

My entire existence had led up to this moment.

"Jasper." I said, startling myself with the sound of my new voice. It's was clear, bell-like and perfect although it still sounded like me.

He watched me, not making any move towards me. "Bella." He replied, his voice low, "Come to me."

I found myself beside him in the blink of an eye.

I wanted to obey him more than anything else, that had not changed.

Jasper reached for me, our fingers touching and tangling.

Need, pleasure and desire exploded through my body and I gasped.

The intake of air was unnecessary and part of my mind marvelled at this even as I was filled with the need to touch and taste my mate.

"You're so goddamn beautiful." He said, rising to his feet in an instant.

Happiness filled my heart at his words. I wanted to be beautiful for him.

"You made me what I am."

His hands cupped my cheeks, lifting my face to his, fingers stroking across my skin.

"Mine." He reaffirmed, his words almost a growl.

"I'm finally a vampire." I smiled.

"You're much more than that." He said. "I made you into what I am."

Confusion made me frown. "But you're a vampire..."

"That's not all I am, darlin'. I am a rare species of hybrid, even the Cullens didn't know and they would never have guess because I am one of a kind."

"What exactly are you?" I asked, a strange excitement building inside me.

"Let me show you." He suggested. "Stand back a little even if you are now more indestructible, I need a little room for what I'm about to show you."

I gave him more room, curiosity going wild.

The air around him shimmered like airborne mercury as I locked gazes with him, I watched incredulously as his form began to blur. He grinned at me, showing elongated canines.

I felt excitement grip me, a deep primal force, I was about to witness something incredible.

Sounds of bones cracking and reforming and then Jasper exploded into a shape much larger than his original size. He now stood at least eight foot tall.

A monster, a mixture of man and beast.

I wasn't afraid although I knew I should be, this creature could rip me to shreds.

I moved towards him without fear and reached out a hand to touch his chest, "Werewolf." I said.

A rumbling growl was my answer, and I smiled at him.

"My monster." I replied, lovingly. "What do you eat?"

The air shimmered again and the man emerged once again, naked and unashamed.

"Humans mainly." Jasper replied. "Although I can eat any flesh."

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid, bred by the Volturi. An experiment if you will. A killer."

"I knew that you were death." I said softly stroking his face in wonderment.

Jasper grinned at me, his canines still long. "I'm your death and you are mine, darlin', together we will conquer the world and bathe in rivers of blood."

A shiver of excitement rippled down my spine.

I was not scared.

I was eager.

"I'm ready." I said.

And I was.

.

.

The end.


End file.
